Cut
by Riku Harada
Summary: How could she? How could my own sister kiss Dark! She turned the other way and ran, her heart bleeding. Her own sister kiss the person that she love? Didn’t she know her feelings for Dark or maybe she just didn’t care. She might have pretended to hate Dar


**Authors Note:**

This is just a little 2 – 4 chapter story I wanted to write because… welll... I guess I felt like it lol. This does not mean I will discontinue my other 2 stories… I just felt like taking a little break from the two of them!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own D.N. Angel! Only the story belongs to me, but if I could own Dark, I would!

**Warnings:**

Writing of suicide

Risa x Daisuke? (still not sure.)

**Full Summary**:

How could she? How could my own sister kiss Dark! She turned the other way and ran, her heart bleeding. Her own sister kiss the person that she love? Didn't she know her feelings for Dark or maybe she just didn't care. She might have pretended to hate Dark so Risa wouldn't know her feelings for the Phantom Thief…

_Chapter I _

_…………………_

_…………………_

_…………………_

"Riku! Riku, hurry up!" Risa called back to her sister.

She didn't care about the cold whipping around her denim skirt, she was in her short sleeved blue shirt, her hair tied up in two ponytails, up with her trademark flower scrunchie. She wore flip-flops, which was a strange thing because of the cold.

Riku had to tag along, her at least a few feet away from Risa. She was wearing a hoodie with a yellow star on it, and wearing white sweatpants, which also had a star on it. She also wore white shoes, and had her hair tied up in a single ponytail with a white scrunchie.

The twins looked exactly the same, except for Risa had long hair, which had grown on a course of fourteen years. Whenever her mom insisted she cut it to her shoulders, she could complain that it was the way she wanted it. She used to have her hair a lot longer, at a ridiculous length until her mom forced her to cut off a little bit of it.

Riku didn't like to grow her hair, when she was 10, she had her hair long like Risa's… you could only tell the difference from Riku's light brown hair. Riku was always mistaken for Risa, and Risa was mistaken for Riku.

"Risa… I still have no idea why you want to go looking for that… that… pervert!"

She was talking about Phantom Thief Dark Mousy. His profession was being a phantom thief, stealing artifacts from museums was his job. Riku thought the three best words to describe him was a pervert, a good-for-nothing sleaze, and a jerk. Risa describes him as handsome, a gentleman, and wonderful. Can you see the difference?

"He is NOT a pervert. He is the most wonderful person. And such a gentleman! I don't know why you always try and say such mean things about him!"

"It's because… he…!" Riku said, then trailing off.

"He what?" Risa insisted.

"Nothing!"

Riku hated Dark for a simple reason.

He stole her first kiss.

There she was, standing on her balcony when feathers suddenly came into view, and then the Phantom Thief. She screamed for him to let go, but then he did it… silenced her with a single kiss.

"Jerk…" she said aloud.

"What? What did I do?" Risa said, surprised.

"Nothing…"

Riku repeated the events that got her here in the first place.

_"Riku!__ Riku, wake up!" Risa yelled, pushing the blankets off the girl, who was already sleeping._

_"H…huh?__ What?" she asked, getting up. "Is it… DARK!" she yelled, "Where is he?"_

_Risa looked at her sister strangely. "No, silly! Dark's stealing something tonight, and we only have.. 14 minutes before __12:00__!"_

_Riku put the blankets back over her. "No way! I'm not seeing that pervert!"_

_"Then… I guess I'll go alone!"_

_"WHAT!__ YOU CAN'T! ALONE WITH THAT PERVERT! I'M GOING RISA, AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"_

She then realized now, that she had been tricked by her own sister. She was cold… and not to mention really tired.

"Okay, Riku, let's split up," Risa said, sending Riku in one direction.

Riku rolled her eyes, going east. _I don't want to see that pervert. He's a sleaze. A jerk, an idiot._ Risa was thinking the exact opposite, being the opposites they were.

**"Dark, stop playing around!"**Daisuke yelled in Dark's mind.

"C'mon Daisuke, do you expect me to go home with my prize without having some fun? Just stealing has been getting boring," Dark replied.

Police officers were chasing Dark, who was currently flying around aimlessly. Somehow, Dark got a weird thrill from the… 'rush'. Dark looked back, watching the officers chase him.

**"Dark, watch out for the…!"**

The Phantom Thief managed to hit his face into a wall. He held his face, trying to make sure there was no bruises on his face.

**"Would you worry about your face later?"**

"I'm getting real tired of you!" Dark said to his other-half, escaping out of the window.

Riku looked up, thinking that she heard something. She brushed it off. _No… it's nothing. _

**"Isn't that Riku-san?" **Daisuke questioned, as the older Harada came into view.

"Maybe I'll drop by and say hi."

**"No! Dark!"**

"And what owes me the presence of you, Ms. Harada?"

Riku looked in front of her to see the one person she was dreading to see. Her face twisted in sheer anger, probably from seeing the one who stole her first kiss.

"What do you want?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Riku, did y…" Risa said from the other side, but stopped when she saw Dark. Her heart seemed to beat 10 times faster. She stopped, noticing that they were talking.

"All I want to do is admit my feelings for you," he said.

"You jer…"

Before she could finish, Dark had already leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. Risa's eyes widened as she saw the sight.

_How could she? How could my own sister kiss Dark! _Risa thought.

She turned the other way and ran, her heart bleeding. Her own sister… kiss the one person that she love? Didn't she know her feelings for Dark… or… maybe she just didn't care. She might have pretended to hate Dark.. so Risa wouldn't know her feelings for the Phantom Thief…

Or maybe, it would end up in a series of cuts and scrapes.

Until she bled.


End file.
